Modern technology has brought many benefits to the modern world, but it has also brought countless problems. Air pollution, for example, one of the worst effects of modern technology, has created a hole in the ozone layer of the atmosphere. In addition, automobile exhausts, factory emissions, and second hand tobacco smoke are tremendously harmful to our health.